Lost
by musicnotes093
Summary: 'Love is an illusion. It's a trick, a ruse to make people think that anything and anyone in this world can win as long as you give and take it.' Pre-episode tag to Bionic Showdown. Beware: a spoiler inside.


**Title:** _"Lost"_

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Character Study, Drama

**Pairing(s):** just mentions of Donald/Tasha, but there's none, really

**Summary:** 'Love is an illusion. It's a trick, a ruse to make people think that anything and anyone in this world can win as long as you give and take it.' Pre-episode tag to _Bionic Showdown_. Beware: a spoiler inside.

**Notes:** Part One of Two of the Bionic Showdown tags. I know I still have to update the A-Bionic Chronicles, but I felt the need to write this one! Like all of you guys, I haven't seen the episode yet, so I'm going along with what the general information given to us. This story is told in Douglas'—Marcus' Dad's—point of view.

I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Love is an illusion. It's a trick, a ruse to make people think that anything and anyone in this world can win as long as you give and take it. Scratch the surface, and it will reveal itself as what is— a state of mind that makes a person weaker the longer he or she believes in it. It has never been true. It has never existed.

Love and everything that it is—family, friendship, loyalty and sacrifice—are only for those who aren't fit to survive.

Donald has made those children believe that caring for others had actually made them tougher. I don't know what he's thinking. They are not some characters in a fairytale waiting for a happily ever after. They are alive, strong, and capable of bringing the worst devastation that anyone has ever seen.

I can see it in their eyes, the powers each of them hold, but they are betrayed by that deceptive inclination to do good.

Adam could've had the world. He is built to destroy, after all. With his bare hands, he can inspire the greatest panics from men. Rather than being the butt of daily jokes and being the village idiot, he could have commanded a different attention. What his brain may lack, his fearful symmetry could have made up—that, and much more. If he had been armed with a precarious temperament instead of that cheerful and friendly personality, he could have made anyone tremble.

He could have used others' fright of him as his control to succeed.

Bree could've had everything that she desired. She is too swift, and neither man nor machine can stop her. It's an advantage she's made with. With her uncanny ability to escape and contain, she shouldn't be waiting hand and foot for what she wanted, especially when it comes to a boy she likes. If she had allowed her skepticism and inward inclination to break the rules fester within her rather than continually develop self-control, she could have achieved fame; she could have stirred envy.

With a tip of her hand, she could have placed anyone under her feet, and it could have been a fate they couldn't run away from.

Chase could've proved, not only to other people but to himself, that he was invincible. He had the mind that moved in purely calculated and nearly error-free ways. With his thinking, he could have proved how lethal unbound intelligence could be. He shouldn't be cowering from those seemingly taller and bigger than he was. Why should he? He could retaliate with the most horrible pain with just a flick of a finger. If he had become greedy and merciless instead of being conscientious and trustworthy, he could have been the one pushing them to do his bidding.

He could have been the one waging a psychological warfare that darkly breaks its opponents in half.

They had much potential. They could have been the fittest of all designed to survive. But Donald ruined them by letting them know what love is. I don't think he had much idea what it was either, and there could have been a chance to reverse the things that already poisoned their minds.

Then he met Tasha.

She is as sharp as a tack and breathtakingly beautiful. Even I wouldn't deny that. Yet, she was the one who introduced them to the forceful effect of little acts of affection. She had taught them to linger a little longer when they hug their loved ones, to be sincerely considerate of other people's feelings and opinions, and to take discipline when warranted, because that is how parents show that they want their children to be better human beings. She gave them the warmth they secretly craved for.

Donald allowed them to have these, and by doing so had ruined them forever.

It wouldn't have been so bad if that other kid hadn't come into their lives.

Leo. He has that annoying persistence of a teenage boy. His negligence has regularly cost him trust. He's too busy, too curious that even the people that are around him are constantly cautious of him. These had caused him to be overlooked oftentimes, and that is what makes him the wild card in this game we're all playing. He has the type of determination that wouldn't shatter once he had set his mind on something. So far, he is the only one who had proven to me how durable the combination of book smarts and street smarts could be.

He also exercises that undying loyalty towards his friends and family, and it had inevitably set him up as Marcus' arch nemesis.

He had moved his whole family. He was the one who showed Adam, Bree and Chase that there are still some good people worth saving, that there are a few who would keep them safe with the best of their abilities. He had, time and time again, caused Donald to consider giving others a fair chance to redeem themselves, too.

He has so much hold on them, and neither he nor they even know it.

If he was to survive what's coming their way, oh, do I have plans for him. They wouldn't even know what hit them until it's too late.

They really shouldn't have chosen love and affection, because these had given them a false sense of victory. They think they are untouchable when they are crumbling into ashes to the ground. They bought into that lie, and it had led them unaware to a desperate situation. They are drawing close to the arena meant for elimination.

It could have not ended this way. They could have had it all.

But love had tricked them, and now they are just a lost cause.

* * *

_Reviews are very much appreciated :)_


End file.
